Lux Aeterna
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Tudo o que temos que decidir é o que o que fazer com o tempo que nos é dado. - Corelli Centred - Resposta ao desafio proposto por Peeh H. Morgan e presente para Hiei-and-Shino.


Resposta ao desafio proposto pela minha filha que tem prazer em mudar de nicks a cada dez meses.

**Frase obrigatória:** _Se há nuvens no teu sorriso, talvez haja chuva no teu coração._

**Tema: **_Tudo o que temos que decidir é o que o que fazer com o tempo que nos é dado._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Lux Aeterna **_

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para minha Alma Gêmea._

_-_

_Tudo o que temos que decidir é o que o que fazer com o tempo que nos é dado._

_-_

Barcelona é uma cidade banhada pela fome e pelo desespero daqueles que acreditam que, um dia, a vida lhes trará algo de bom pelos seus atos pitorescos. É o cenário perfeito, coberto pela névoa do abandono e por suspiros conformados de viúvas que perderam seus maridos e filhos na guerra. Eu, como tantos outros, sou apenas um observador da decadência que se infiltrou como uma moradora que não pretende mais tirar os pés daqui.

O tempo aqui não transcorre normalmente e devo dizer que esse é um dos pontos mais interessantes da Barcelona deitada em infinitos tons de cinza. Tudo aqui é muito lento, a começar pelos passos arrastados das pessoas ou pelo barulho enferrujado dos bondes que carregam almas apagadas que buscam, no último tragar de um cigarro, realizar os sonhos soterrados pela realidade.

Mas é também aqui, nesta mesma cidade feita de lamentos e dor, que encontro o lugar perfeito para buscar o escritor que me trará uma alcova de fiéis através de suas palavras sedutoras. Elas ficarão impregnadas como veneno, mostrando a salvação que eles buscam através de um sopro divino. Em troca do caos que ele trará, darei a ele a oportunidade de ver seu nome imortalizado com letras douradas na capa de um livro.

_Do meu livro._

As palavras estarão embebidas com promessas de salvação da alma, em troca de fé e lealdade daqueles que me seguirão. Serei o Deus que eles sempre buscaram através das súplicas e apelos jamais atendidos pelo Pai que lhes abandonou. Pelo Caos e pelo Desespero, sobrepujando tudo aquilo que se colocar no meu caminho, trarei a paz almejada por meus servos mais fiéis. E se, em algum ponto desta narração, você se perguntou os motivos de eu mesmo não escrever este livro, a resposta é muito simples: sou Deus e não um escritor.

Sou aquele que deve ser imortalizado através das palavras de pregadores e não o que deve escrever a respeito dela. Apenas deuses falsos fazem isso; eu realizo desejos e sonhos impossíveis. Concedo a salvação ou a condenação. Não escrevo. _Sou_ a escrita. Sou aquele que deve ser seguido, as palavras imortais do livro feito pelo mortal que me entregou sua alma em troca da fama e do poder.

_A Lux Aeterna._

Cada um pode decidir o que fazer com o tempo que lhe é dado. Eu, como Deus imortal, decidi criar o meu próprio rebanho de ovelhas desgarradas. Os humanos tendem a definhar com suas escolhas, arrepender-se sem nunca buscar uma solução para aquilo que os angustia. É aí que entro em suas vidas. Na pequena brecha, como névoa se infiltrando em cada espaço onde possa penetrar. Como a água que vence todos os desafios com sua calma e como o fogo que queima os pecados daqueles que se arrependem.

Em uma das minhas encruzilhadas em busca do escritor perfeito, topei-me com um conto publicado nas colunas velhas de um jornal que não sabe aproveitar um talento promissor quando o tem ao seu alcance. A Cidade dos Malditos abriu-me as portas para um novo começo contido nas entrelinhas de um romance gótico que se passava na própria Barcelona e que era assinado por um tal de Ignatius B. Samson.

Esse homem – que se tornaria meu melhor amigo nos próximos anos – se chamava David Martin e não passava de um rapaz que, como todos os rapazes de sua idade, aspiravam o sonho literário de ser reconhecido e amado por todos. Eu ofereci isso a ele e ofereci muito mais do que qualquer outro viria a oferecer.

Como uma lenta ampulheta, ele deixou o tempo transcorrer até que tomasse a decisão que eu conhecia desde o início: aceitar o trabalho. Lembro-me ainda hoje, como a minha presença era causadora de arrepios à pessoa dele. Divirto-me com essas cenas enquanto como alguns torrões de açúcar, imaginando-o insone, pensando em mim e na minha proposta. David sempre foi fraco quando estava comigo.

Seus olhos eram como um livro aberto, no qual eu me deliciava, buscando nas páginas, traços de sua personalidade; seus medos, seus anseios, suas aspirações. Em uma dessas divagações, deparei-me com uma frase que jamais deixou seus lábios, mas que me marcou – e que me marca até hoje – como um ato de coragem que ficou oculto na alma tomada por mim:

"_Se há nuvens no teu sorriso, talvez haja chuva no teu coração."_

Se eu tivesse, de fato, um coração, ficaria comovido com essas palavras. Mas o meu – se é que algum dia possuí um – já não bate mais. Que dirá ser banhado por uma chuva feita com as nuvens do meu sorriso? A profundidade dessas palavras jamais me atingirá da maneira que ele deseja, mas não é porque sou um demônio, como os olhos dele gritam a cada vez que seu olhar, eventualmente, cruza com o meu.

É porque não sinto – e nunca vou sentir – nada capaz de exemplificar a intensidade dessas palavras. Contento-me em deleitar-me com o desespero alheio daqueles que me buscarão a procura da salvação que tenho a oferecer-lhes em troca das almas perdidas. David será meu intermediário para alcançar essas pessoas. Será o meu Messias. E eu, como todo bom Deus, o acolherei nos meus braços, eternizando-o ao meu lado nas páginas do meu jogo:

_O jogo do Anjo._

* * *

**N/A:**

Oi, rs.

Não perguntem nada a respeito dessa fic tchonga que surgiu num desafio ainda mais tchongo feito pela minha filha: Peeh. Porra, pare de mudar de nick, sua cretina.

Eu até gostei do resultado, então fodam-se todos vocês.

Escolhi Lux Aeterna, porque..porque era o nome do livro que o Marlasca escreveu (e porque eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor).

Presente para a minha Alma Gêmea que, assim como eu, a pp e a Thaís, é fã de carteirinha do Corelli. Feliz aniversário, amor 8D

_**Se não me deixarem reviews, tomarei vossas almas.**_


End file.
